Body Change
by Mischel
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and knights were on the hunting trip. Everything was more or less normal, until a strange magic-light appeared. It knocked Merlin and Arthur out, and when Arthur woke up, he realized one not so pleasant thing: He was in Merlin's body. How can they change their bodies back? How did that happen? - Set during S4, Reveal!Fic, Merthur :)
1. Memories

**Hi,**

**My another more-than-one-chapter story :D Hope you will like it. Huge thanks to you KmKizmet, for your work as my beta, thanks! :D It's Merthur-slash again. ;) It's set during season 4**

**Warnings: In this story isn't Gwen. Plus my first evil Morgana and Gwaine. And I'm not native speaker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. And propably never will... D:**

**Story: Body change  
><span>Chapter 1:<span> Memories  
>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>The first feeling Arthur had when he woke up was that something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong. He knew it, but he didn't understand what was so wrong. Maybe he now understand those "funny feelings" Merlin always has when something bad's gonna happen. Merlin's almost always right about these situations, but now it wasn't the simple. He knew something was wrong with him. He felt something different. He felt something new, strange, even special. Something right inside him. Circulating in his veins. Something he's never felt before. But then, in the same moment, he felt like he has known this feeling for a long time. As if it's somehow familiar yet strange at the same time. He also felt like he could tear up the whole world, just if he wanted to.<p>

What was it? He really did not know.

And what could he remember? They were... in a forest... on a hunting trip, but... it went all wrong. Yet he still couldn't remember why, and what had happened that was so wrong there. He just couldn't remember.

But slowly, it occured to him again. Slowly he remembered more and more details. He remembered...

_Merlin._

His clumsy servant, who was a good and very loyal friend for a long time now, and maybe more.

They were camping beside a fire. It was almost night, and it wasn't dark yet. He was sitting near the campfire and was watching Merlin properly. Sometimes he just can't help himself from watching that dark haired boy. Actually, he dared admit, Merlin wasn't as awful as he thought he was when he had met him for the first time. He has thought this for some time now. In fact, Merlin was somehow... adorable. Beautiful even. When they were together, Merlin made him feel like he's complete. Like they always belong together...

Merlin was cooking something to eat after the whole day of hunting. There's no need to say, but Merlin hated hunting, so he wasn't really excited to be there. When Merlin slowly stood up, Arthur's food in hand, he almost tripped over his own two feet... Again. It wasn't something unusual to see him tripping over something. To be honest, Merlin broke the record of tripping. He could trip over anything that could possibly be tripped over.

But this time, it was different. Different, because just after Merlin almost tripped, his face immediately twisted in pain with his eyes shut firmly. Not that Arthur didn't notice it, he was still watching his friend after all. What was with Merlin? Was he wounded? Arthur's eyebrows narrowed in worry and he stood up.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" he asked. Merlin hid his pain in a fraction of a second and placed a false smile onto his face. He answered, saying it was nothing. Arthur could remember this part very well, and he was still in alert mode when he saw Merlin like this. He didn't want him to suffer, and Merlin was behaving suspiciously. He was surely hiding something, and that something caused him pain when he tripped. But why didn't he want to tell him?

Just when Arthur wanted to tell Merlin that he knows he's hiding something, a gold light appeared suddenly to the right of the camp. All the knights stood up together with Arthur and tossed out their swords. It was obvious that it was magic.

Arthur slowly walked closer to it, his sword in hands, when suddenly he saw Merlin right next to him. What was that idiot thinking? It was dangerous, why was he with him in the front? Arthur wanted just one thing, and that was to see Merlin somewhere safe. He didn't want his friend even more wounded than he seemed to be now, if that magic-thing were to harm them.

Arthur looked at Merlin and hissed:

"What are you doing Merlin? Stay back! It's dangerous!" Merlin didn't seem to have listened to his master (not that he listened to him sometimes anyways) and when Arthur saw Merlin still there he noticed something he hadn't noticed before. Merlin's eyes were blind. They seemed strange. They were looking just in the gold light and nowhere else. Merlin was like... enchanted.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin, instead of turning to Arthur, he started to walk closer to the light. When Merlin started to walk faster and faster, Arthur started to follow him. Soon Merlin had started to run.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as he started running after the servant. It was too late thought, Merlin was in the light already, and Arthur with him. He had managed to grab Merlin's jacket in the same moment that Merlin touched the source of the magic light...

And then nothing. Arthur couldn't remember anything after that, although he really tried to. The first thing after that light that he could remember was this.

When Arthur was more aware of himself, he slowly tried to open his eyes. But right then, he regretted it. The sun from the window shined right in his face. Arthur shut them again and growled.

He was lying. In a bed. But not in his, he can recognise his own bed, and this one was too hard. His bed was soft and... big. Bigger than this one. He turned his head and opened eyes again. He was in Merlin's bed, in Merlin's small room.

An then that bad feeling again. Something was wrong with him. He felt somehow smaller and less heavy. And then his eyes widened, when he looked up. He was pretty sure, his hair wasn't black, but blonde. Why did he have black hair? Was he still dreaming, and this all was just another crazy dream? Just like that one with him and Merlin when they... well, just need to say it took a very long time to forget that dream. Because he and Merlin would never... well, maybe, they would, but... stop!

Back to his hair. His hair was not black! And then, right when he tried to remember when he had enough time to change clothes, Gaius came in.

When Gaius saw that he was awake, he immediately came to him and put a hand on his forehead.

"The fever is not that bad as two hours ago, it's almost gone." he said and smiled. "I'm glad you're alive Merlin. You were unconscious almost the whole day!" Then his expression changed again. "What were you doing boy? The knights said you ran to some magic light! You know you're injured! For your leg is better to rest. I still don't understand why didn't you want to tell Arthur. He would have left you here. "

When Arthur just stared at him, as if Gaius had two heads or four arms, Gaius stood up. "You really need to rest Merlin. I'll let you be. Oh, and Arthur's still unconscious, I'm gonna be with him for a while. I need to control his fever." And with that, Gaius left.

And Arthur was just lying there, in Merlin's small bed, with the most confused expression the world has ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it as well as me :) Till next time :D<strong>


	2. Lots of questions

**Ok, finally I updated and here's chapter 2, enjoy it! :)**

**Story: Body change  
><strong>**Chapter 2: Lots of questions  
><strong>**By: Mischel**

* * *

><p>Arthur was still lying in Merlin's bed and he knew something was wrong. He just felt it as Merlin did when he had his 'funny feelings'. He felt less heavy and had black hair, despite the fact that he just had blonde hair. And not black. Then he noticed he's got different clothes.<p>

Merlin's clothes. And Gaius spoke to him as Merlin. So there was certainly something wrong. Slowly it started to occur to Arthur. If Gaius was calling him Merlin, and he was in Merlin's clothing and had Merlin's hair color... Then he must look like Merlin then.

But where was Merlin? The real Merlin? Perhaps he was in Arthur's body, considering that Arthur was in Merlin's. Merlin was surely in Arthur's own chambers, lying in Arthur's bug, comfortable bed that certainly wasn't his bed. Oh how much Arthur wanted just go and jump into his big bed with soft pillows, red blanket and canopy...

So Arthur decided to go and find his servant. But what if Gaius would want him to lay here? _Of course he'd want me to..._ Arthur thought. He would have to behave as... well, Merlin.

Arthur slowly sat up, and when his head stopped spinning he slowly, very slowly, stood up and walked to the door as quietly as possible. He stopped and frowned. How will he sneak around Gaius to go to Merlin? He had to somehow fool the old physician, 'cause he'd definitely want him to still be resting.

His expression lit up when he noticed a small crack in Merlin's door that was big enough to look through it. He bowed a bit and placed his eyes closer to the hole. He smiled. The crack was big enough to let him see Gaius. He was preparing one of his potions, as usual. He was most likely expecting him to sleep, or at least to rest.

Arthur slowly tried to open the door. When Gaius seemed to not notice, he opened the door further so he could slip out. He moved one leg forwards, then another as he looked at Gaius who's back was to him. Arthur had gone completely past the door in his body, well not his body but Merlin's body, making him smile.

His smile faded however, when Gaius spoke:

"Ah, Merlin," he didn't even turn around to look at him. He was still preparing that potion of his. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he turned to him.

"Me? Erm... yeah, well..." Arthur said and tried to smile. He thought it was weird to look like Merlin, but it was even weirder to speak with Merlin's voice. His voice was gone and replaced by Merlin's younger voice.

"How is your leg?" Gaius asked.

"Erm, my le-ow!" winced Arthur. He was confused. He didn't know what Gaius meant, but that was until he stepped down the stairs from Merlin's room, and his leg hurt. Actually _hurt_. So this was it! This was why Merlin winced when he almost tripped there in the woods! That was his leg. Arthur knew he was injured, and now it's been just proven. On him.

But why didn't Merlin tell him? He would give Merlin a day off, if it would be something serious, maybe more. He would have left him rest. Merlin didn't trust him?

"Wait," Gaius went to his shelves, full of books and other potions, and when he found what he was looking for, he went back. He was holding a small thing, that looked like a box. When he opened it, it was full of some kind of stinky green ointment.

"Sit down and put your trouser leg up" Gaius said and Arthur did so. When he uncovered his calf, his eyes widened. He didn't think the wound would be that big. He thought it to be some kind of scrape, but it was about fifteen inches long. Well, Arthur has seen definitely bigger wounds, that was certain, but this was Merlin. He didn't expect Merlin to have such a wound. He wanted to keep him safe, but that idiot thought perhaps the same way, 'cause he always went forward in front of him as far as possible to be most defenceless. Maybe he wanted to protect Arthur, but that was ridiculous. At least for Merlin.

Arthur took the ointment and placed it on his-Merlin's wound. It wasn't that deep, but it still hurt. Arthur had no idea where Merlin could have gotten this from.

The ointment looked really horrible, but to Arthur's surprise, it had comfortably warming result. But that was Merlin's leg. Merlin's wound, not his. So how was he? How was his real body? Was he wounded too?

Arthur opened mouth to ask Gaius, but closed again, when he realized something. He was in Merlin's body. So he has to ask as if he was Merlin. He has to ask for himself...

"Erm, " Arthur began "How is Arthur?" he asked. This was really weird.

"I wasn't by him yet." Gaius answered and went back to continue in his work. "But if you want to go and check his fever, you can. Unless you still want to rest."

"No, no I don't, I can go to him." Arthur smiled and stood up. The leg still hurt, but it was better now.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asked and looked at him, as if to find out, if he was lying or not.

"Of course I am, Gaius." Arthur answered and headed to the door.

"Good." Gaius turned back to his work, but then quickly looked at Arthur once more "But I don't want to find you collapsed on the stairs boy."

Arthur smiled again, and then disappeared behind the door.

xoXOXox

The now black-haired prince, stuck in his servant's body, started to walk down the many stairs from physician quarters, to the courtyard. It wasn't that easy as he thought. His leg still hurt, even with that Gaius stinky thing. Not that it hasn't helped him. It has.

When Arthur was on the courtyard, he looked around. Everything and everyone were behaving normal. As if nothing happened. But they didn't know, that something did. For once, all people weren't looking at him, just because he was king. For once people weren't going to him with different requests. He felt freer.

But some people were still looking at him. Maybe because he now looked like Merlin? A king's servant? Maybe.

He walked through the courtyard and sighed, when he saw the many stairs that were waiting for him. But he wanted to see Merlin. Oh, he really wanted to.

Wait!

When he was in Merlin's body, it meant that he can't actually see Merlin's face. He'll see his own face, but with Merlin's mind inside! Oh no. No. Why? Why did this happen? He wanted to see Merlin. His beautiful face and gorgeous eyes with that smile of his. He wanted to hear his voice, no matter if it were just insults or good advices. He wanted to see him. He wanted to come to him, hug him, then ruffle his hair and tell him how much he loves him.

But he couldn't. And that almost made him cry. He would have to look in a mirror to see Merlin's face. And he couldn't hug his skinny body. And he couldn't actually kiss a mirror, could he? These all 'body things' were so difficult now. Kissing, dressing, bathing... Oh God. How can he go to pee without seeing Merlin's *cough, cough* Oh, and Merlin would definitely see his own... His cheeks went a bit red.

He tried to push these thoughts aside and tried to focus on more important things now. How long will they stay like this? How long will he wake up as a servant? He was royal, not a peasant. And Merlin? He would have to behave like him, like a king! Arthur could bet Merlin's gonna enjoy this 'body change'.

Arthur realized he was already walking in a hall, to his chambers. It was a bit painful for his leg, but nothing he couldn't bear. When he finally reached his doors, he smiled and sighed with relief.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. Everything was more or less normal. His room was tidied (as Merlin did before they went for hunting), clothes were in wardrobes, fresh food and flowers on his table, waiting for him to wake up and cleaned windows. And Arthur in his bed...

Arthur winced. It was so strange to see his own body, lying in his bed, knowing it wasn't him, but someone else. Someone he loved... Merlin.

But still, it was weird. He wanted to tell Merlin he loves him and kiss him, after they come back to Camelot. But this he really hasn't expected. If he's gonna kiss him now, it would be as if he'd kiss his own lips. Himself. But that was wrong. He wanted to know how it feels to kiss Merlin. How it feels to have Merlin's lips on his own. He didn't want to kiss his own lips. Oh how much he wanted their bodies back. If he just knew how.

Merlin coughed and Arthur looked at him panicked. Why was he awake first by the way? Was Merlin's body somehow stronger than his?

Merlin blinked and coughed again. When he had both eyes open, he looked around and his eyes landed on only one other person in room with him...

_Merlin?_

Merlin's eyes widened and he sat up, but right then, his head spinned dangerously and he fell back into Arthur's big pillows.

"No, no, don't be afraid," Arthur said and came closer. He put a finger on his lips to show Merlin he wanted him to be quiet. "It's me, Arthur." When Merlin seemed he didn't understand and just kept looking at him confused, Arthur added "You're in my body clotpole." he smiled.

Merlin looked at himself (Arthur's body) and soon found out, it was true. He had blonde hair, and was in Arthur's clothes. Well, this was really weird. Wasn't it a nightmare?

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2 :) Did you like it?<strong>


	3. Me and You

**Thanks to you all who are reading my story, following, favoriting or leaving reviews! You are all really awesome :) And here is the third chapter for you :) I think that those of you who love Merthur will be happy with this one ;)**

**Story: Body change  
><strong>**Chapter 3: Me and You  
><strong>**By: Mischel**

* * *

><p>Surprised, Merlin remained lying in Arthur's bed and just stared at him. It was so strange to see his own face, knowing it's Arthur. His King.<p>

Arthur just rolled his eyes and then put a hand on Merlin's (his own) forehead.

"I'm not trying to pretend I understand what's happening here, but at least it seems you don't have a fever anymore." He said and smiled as he sat next to Merlin on his bed.

Merlin just blinked at him. "Wh-" His voice was hoarse because of what had happened, so he stopped to clear his throat as he tried again. "What ha-happened?" He finally asked.

"Well," Arthur began "It seems you were a complete idiot. As always." Merlin frowned, but it was obvious he accepted this little joke and if it was a different situation he would have continued this banter, but not in this one. "You were holding my supper and you almost tripped. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you're obviously injured?" Merlin's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything.

Arthur continued "I was just about to ask you about that when that light appeared. And you, again, somehow managed to go in front of me. I wanted to push you back, but Merlin honestly, you were like... enchanted. Your eyes were blind and you weren't aware of your surroundings. You started to run for that light. I tried to stop you, but then you touched it. Then all I remember is just me, in your room, clothes and your body." he finished.

Merlin was listening to him properly and it seemed it all started to occur to him. He slowly started to remember. Everything, but the time the light appeared. All his memories ended with the sudden light and then he was lying here, with Arthur in his body above him. He didn't even remember he was running or walking towards the light. One another thing he could remember. Some kind of magical shifting in air. Just a few seconds before the light appeared, he felt a strong magic somewhere around their camp. And that was why he almost tripped.

"About that leg," Arthur looked at him again, "Gaius gave me some stinky, green ointment to put on that wound of yours. I have no idea where you could have gotten that from Merlin..." He pointed to his leg.

"It doesn't matter now..." Merlin answered, maybe a bit faster than he should have, 'cause Arthur immediately put on his typical I-know-you-are-lying-to-me-and-I-want-you-to-tell-me-the-truth-now face. After seeing that, Merlin sighed.

"Well, I... tripped." smiled Merlin and Arthur rolled his eyes again.

"How unexpected." he said, still not trusting him fully.

Suddenly he remembered that he had wanted to tell Merlin about himself being in love with him when they returned. And well, they've returned. But to tell him now? It was a bit risky. They weren't in the right bodies, and this wasn't exactly the right situation, but if he isn't able to tell him now, he might not ever end up telling him ever.

He wouldn't have the courage to tell him.

Arthur decided. It was now or never. And after already 5 minutes spent awkwardly in silence, he sighed and prepared himself to tell Merlin.

"Merlin..." he trailed off.

"Hm?" Merlin looked at him questioningly.

"I..." Arthur's mouth remained open, and he wasn't able to speak anymore.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin frowned. Arthur clasped his mouth and tried again.

"Yes, yes I am. I just wanted to tell you something I'm not sure you'll accept." he admitted.

Merlin smiled. "Arthur, trust me. You can tell me anything and you can be sure I won't tell anyone." Arthur looked him in eyes and tried to not to be so speechless like this too long.

"Well, Merlin I wanted to tell you..." Arthur tried and Merlin's eyebrow raised up. Surely he's got it from Gaius. "The truth is that... I... loveyou" blurted Arthur altogether.

"What?" Merlin blinked. And Arthur wasn't sure if he really didn't understand, or just didn't want to believe it.

"I... love you Merlin." Arthur admitted again and his cheeks went red. Merlin just remained staring at him. If he would look at Merlin now, he would soon find out, the servant started to smile. But Arthur bowed his head and started to mumble "I know you wouldn't feel the same as me of course, but I had to tell you, you mean everything for me. More than whole kingdom, Gwen or my father. I realized that just a few weeks ago and-"

Something warm and soft stopped him from finishing his sentence and as he soon realized, it were Merlin's lips. Well, His own lips, but it was Merlin, who was in his body, so Merlin actually started to kiss him.

To unawareness for both of them, the flower on Arthur's table, started to change colours. It bloomed and changed to red. Then from red to orange, yellow and blue, and then it stayed on purple.

Arthur closed his eyes and opened his mouth against Merlin's. He placed his hands on Merlin's cheeks and Merlin on Arthur's, as they were kissing. It was so exciting and it felt just... right. But as if the destiny didn't think so, and there was a sudden coughing.

Immediately they parted from each other and looked to the doors. Who else could it be, than Gaius. The old man has just probably witnessed something, the both boys really didn't want him to witness. He had raised both eyebrows, still one of them was a bit lower. He was holding something in hands, and just standing there.

Arthur stood up awkwardly, but tried to hide it. He looked at the old physician and said, after clearing his throat:

"Gaius? Why did you come?" he asked and tried to smile a bit. Merlin was awkwardly smiling already. Gaius looked at his ward (Arthur in Merlin's body) and then looked at Merlin (Arthur's body) lying in the king's bed.

"Sire, I wanted to check your state, and give you some tonic for headache, as I supposed you could have one." said Gaius.

"Well, I..." Merlin began to say, 'cause he was in Arthur's body now. "You can leave it on my table Gaius." smiled he. Gaius looked at them both, like to reassure if they were alright, and then he put it on a table. When he was about to leave, Arthur stopped him:

"Erm Gaius?" he asked and when Gaius looked at him, he looked at Merlin, lying in bed, questioningly. Merlin just nodded. Then Arthur looked back at Gaius and began this funny tale:

"Gaius, we have a little problem-"

"Please Merlin, if it's somehow related to that... thing I have just accidentally witnessed, then..." the old physician stopped him with unwilling face.

"No, no, of course not, Gaius... erm..." inserted Merlin into his guardian's speech as soon as he guessed where was he heading.

"Then I hope I am able to help sire." replied Gaius and looked at them again.

"Ok," started Arthur and smiled "this is gonna be a bit complicated..."

xoXOXox

They told Gaius what happened in the forest, and asked him if he doesn't know something about such changes. But Gaius didn't know anything. He has never seen such a thing. But he knew something. He had to talk with Merlin. Alone. Not because of the kiss. Well, about that he could talk with him later. But about some different things. And when Arthur started to explain his weird feeling, when he woke up, and how he felt as if he could do anything, tear up the whole world even, if he just wanted to, Gaius stopped him and said:

"Sorry sire, but I need to speak with Merlin."

"Of course Gaius." Arthur answered. And when Gaius was just staring at him, he realized, Gaius wanted to speak with Merlin alone. "Oh, well, yeah. Of course, I'll be just... " Arthur looked around, and his gaze landed on his doors. "I'll be just behind the doors." And with that, Arthur stood up, and walked towards the doors. When he was about to open them, he quickly turned around, and looked at that flower on his table. _It wasn't purple, was it?_ Thought he. But then, he just let that though fly away, and vanished behind the door.

As soon as Arthur was gone, Gaius turned to the young warlock in his king's bed and frowned. Merlin didn't seem he got what his guardian meant and looked at him questioningly. When even then, Gaius' eyebrow didn't decrease, he asked:

"What?"

"Merlin, do you know what am I referring to?" he asked, eyebrow still up.

"No," Merlin answered and Gaius just sighed.

"Merlin. Arthur spoke about some feeling. Weird, but powerful, and he didn't know what it was. Do you know what I mean?" Now Merlin's eyes widened.

"You're kidding... No," Merlin ran his hand through his now blonde hair "Do you think...?"

"Well, Merlin, I cannot be sure. But you can prove it. Try something easy and quiet." the old man suggested, and Merlin pondered a while about something. Then he smiled a bit, and merged his hands, so between them remained a small gap and whispered to them:

"_Blostma._" and... Nothing happened. Merlin felt panic rise throughout him "No,_ Blostma, Blostma_!" But still nothing happened.

"Merlin, stop. Arthur can hear you." Gaius put hand on his ward's shoulder.

"And what does it matter Gaius." Merlin looked him in eyes, his own wetter than usual "It's him, who's got my magic now. And we don't know how to change our bodies back, so-"

"Yet" Gaius interrupted him "Merlin, there is always something we can do." Gaius said, and Merlin looked at him unbelievingly. "For now, we don't know yet. But we can search through my books, there must me something. And you can still go and ask the Great Dragon."

"Gaius, but what if Arthur has not just my magic, but my Dragonlord abilities. What if it's now just him, who can summon Kilgharrah." Merlin sniffed. And Gaius steepled his lips into a narrow line, and looked down. Compassion obvious in his face.

"Then Merlin, I am afraid, you will have to tell Arthur about your gift"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it, did you like the kiss? Or are you upset that Gaius interrupted them? *grins*<strong>


	4. Don't trust the traitor

**Once again I'm here to update. Sorry it's a bit late, but here's another chapter for you all :D  
>Enjoy :D<strong>

**Story: Body change  
><span>Chapter 4:<span> Don't trust the traitor  
>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>The vase on Arthur's table remained blue, though the flower most certainly wasn't purple before. Arthur mused about it for a while after he came back to his room. He finally let it be at last. Then himself, Merlin, and Gaius all agreed on how they would act until they find out how to change their bodies back, and they <em>will <em>find a way to fix it.

Arthur will have to sleep in Merlin's room and wake Merlin up, but when they're in the room alone, Merlin will be the one doing the chores. Merlin will be sleeping in Arthur's bed (which Arthur did not like) and do the basic things as a king. Merlin would have to pretend to be ill or injured when it came to training the knights, or something else, 'cause as Arthur says, Merlin wouldn't hurt a fly and he can't even hold a sword properly.

But first of all they needed to find out how to change their bodies back. That was the priority number 1. Only if something were to happen before they get into their right bodies, Merlin would have to act as king and Arthur as his servant. Or if they won't find out how to change their bodies back, they will have to behave like this. But, as Arthur wanted to believe, they _will_ find out how.

Merlin knew that soon or later, he'll have to tell Arthur about his secret. But every time Gaius looked at him with now-you-have-the-opportunity-to-tell-him look, Merlin just looked away, and tried to ignore it. He was well aware of the fact, that he will have to tell him, but now he didn't want to. Now they weren't ready, and he was still afraid of how Arthur would react. Especially now, when he knew about his feelings for him.

They were all sitting on Arthur's bed, still talking when there was a knock on the door. They all looked up and Merlin exclaimed:

"Come in." Then the doors opened and Gwaine's head poked in.

"Princess! Merlin!"He smiled when he saw that both Merlin and Arthur were alright. "Already fine, mate?"

"Yes, thanks." Arthur and Merlin said, smiling at the same time.

"If you excuse me sire, I have some work to do." the physician excused himself, bowed and walked out. Gwaine closed the door behind him and came closer to them, to pat them on the back.

"You were unconscious almost the whole day, mate." he said "But now you both feel better, right?"

Merlin and Arthur nodded, smiling again. Then Gwaine exclaimed "We have to celebrate it! Wanna go to tavern? One, two jugs of mead, maybe more..." he grinned.

"No, no Gwaine..." Arthur said as he stood up, looking at Merlin who was already standing also.

"Why? It'll be fun!"

"Gwaine?" Merlin said hesitantly and looked at Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened as he realized Merlin wanted to tell Gwaine, eventually nodding in agreement. So Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Gwaine, who was looking at them a bit confused.

"This is gonna be confusing..." Merlin managed to say.

"What?" Gwaine asked.

"Remember that light in a forest?" Merlin asked and came a bit closer to Arthur.

"Of course." Gwaine answered "What is it with you guys?"

"Well, it was magic you know.." Arthur said, scooting closer to Merlin.

"So, it's done something with us Gwaine." Merlin confused Gwaine even more.

"And what has it done?"

"Well... It switched out bodies." Arthur finished as Gwaine stared at them confused. Then his eyes narrowed and he smiled. Not just smiling, he almost fell to the floor with a huge grin pointing at them.

"What?" Merlin and Arthur asked in unison, but it caused just more laughter from Gwaine. When he almost calmed down after a while, he looked at them and asked:

"So you," he pointed to Merlin "are Arthur, and you," he pointed to Arthur and smiled "are Merlin?" Arthur nodded "Well, guys, you two never cease to amaze me!" said he and his smile widened again. But he calmed down and tried to be more serious.

"And do you know how to change back?" he asked them.

"Not yet." Merlin said and then he realized something "Wait," he raised a finger in the air and the knight with a king in his servant's body looked at him "We could try finding the stone again, couldn't we?"

"Not a bad idea," Arthur said "but what if it'll do it again and you'll run right into it." he pointed out.

"We'd have to ask Gaius what that thing was first. He told me he could find something in his books."

"Great, towards Gaius again!" smiled Gwaine and walked out, Merlin and Arthur running after him. When Gwaine vanished behind one corner, Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin's hand to stop him. Merlin turned to him confused and asked:

"What?" Arthur's cheeks went red and he cleared his throat.

"Merlin... I wanted to ask you something..." he asked and Merlin just nodded to let him know he was listening. Arthur continued "Were you..." he cleared his throat again "you know, were you... did you go... to pee already?" he finally managed to say and Merlin smiled at that. he knew what Arthur meant by it and understood that he felt embarrassed.

"Yes Arthur, I did," Merlin smiled again and Arthur had to look down "But don't worry," Merlin continued and grinned "I won't tell anyone how incredibly tiny-"

"Merlin!" Arthur cried and Merlin just grinned more. Arthur opened his mouth again to tell him that he went to pee too, when Gwaine's head peeked out from behind the corner:

"Hey guys, are you coming or not?" he asked and Merlin with Arthur both nodded and ran after him again, both smiling.

xoXOXox

When they were going through one of many halls in the castle towards courtyard, they met Agravaine.

"Arthur," he smiled and came to them. They stopped, and Arthur with Gwaine bowed to him. "You're feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am uncle." Merlin tried to smile. Only one thing he didn't want to happen, happened. They met Arthur's uncle. He knew he was a traitor - ally with Morgana. And it would be really unpleasant, if he'd know about this 'little' exchange. But Arthur probably didn't think so and began to tell Agravain.

"Uncle, it's me Arthur." Agravane looked at him confused, and Merlin suppressed the urge to slap his forehead. "When we were in the forest, there were some... magic-light and it changed my body with Merlin. I am in Merlin's and he is in mine."

Agravaine looked at them both strangely, then looked at Merlin's body with Arthur inside and said "Then tell me if you will find out how to change back. If you want, I could help you."

"No, you don't need to uncle, just don't tell anyone. It won't be much pleasant, to let the council know." Aravaine nodded and walked away. Then Merlin finally looked at Arthur reproachfully.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"You just had to tell Agravaine, had you?" Merlin said.

"Tell me one reason I shouldn't Merlin." And Merlin opened his mouth to tell him, but then closed it again as he realized, he can't tell Arthur. Well, he could, but would Arthur believe him? That his own uncle was a traitor? No.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued his way to courtyard. They walked through, and then they walked up the stairs to Gaius' and Merlin's chambers. When they walked in, Gaius was sitting on a bench, reading a book. He looked up at them.

"Merlin, Sire," he greeted them and then noticed Gwaine "Gwaine," he greeted him too. Gwaine just nodded in response.

"Gaius, have you already found something?" Merlin asked and Gaius looked at Gwaine suspiciously. Merlin followed his gaze and then just smiled "Gwaine knows too, don't worry," Gaius looked back in his book and after a while answered:

"No, unfortunately. Not yet." Then he looked at them three and added "But if you want to find it faster, you can help me." Then he pointed at his other books on a table "These are all books I thought, in which something could be about such spells."

They all sat down to the table, and started searching. After about two hours later, when all of the books were already researched, Arthur sighed and exclaimed resentful:

"There's nothing about that!" In the distance, there was a vase in the window. When Arthur cried, there appeared a crack in the vase. The vase still kept the water inside, but it was cracked now.

"But there must be something!" cried Merlin and Gaius said:

"We've already searched through all of my books," Then his eyes widened "unless..." He stood up, they all looking at him, and he walked out of the room.

"Gaius, wait!" They all stood up, and ran after the old physician out of his chambers.

xoXOXox

In a forest was more or less silence. No bigger animals were sneaking around. Just birds were singing. Leaves were falling to the ground, and trees were fizzing to the warm breeze. Autumn has almost begun.

The comfortable silence of the forest, however, broke a clatter of hooves. Someone was riding a horse along the path. It was Agravaine. He was heading towards Morgana's hovel, to tell her news from Camelot. Right after Arthur told him, he is in his servant's body, Agravaine rejoiced, and let the servants to saddle his horse.

Morgana was standing inside her hovel, and trying one new spell that she found in her magic book that Morgause's given her. She was holding a mouse in one hand and in other a knife. She needed the mouse's tail to complete the potion. Then she must add one special spell, and after drinking it, she should be able to recognise the person with magic, just after seeing him.

Normally she had to wait until the person was close enough, and she was able to recognise such a person, only if he did some magic. Then she felt it, and knew the person was a magic-user.

"But with this, I'll be able to recognise Emrys right after seeing him." She smirked. Then she looked to her book again, and started to speak in the language of old Religion:

"_O mihi potestas videndi potionem_-" the doors burst open and Morgana cursed. Then she turned around, just to find out it was Agravaine, who's just managed to interrupt her spell.

"Agravaine! You should have really good reason to disturb me like that!" She snapped at him. Agravaine bowed his head to apologize and greeted her:

"My Lady," Morgana sat down with Agravaine to her table.

"Speak." She said coldly.

"I've just found out some news that I thought could please you." he smiled.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4 :) The spell I used was my own. I just translated it in latin:<strong>

**_O mihi potestas videndi potionem - _****Oh, potion give me the power to see...**

**Till next time :)**


	5. Comedentis

**So here's another chapter finally, chapter number 5 :) In this one you will finally find out what changed their bodies and why did it happen.**  
><strong>Enjoy this one as well as the others!<strong>

**Story: Body change**  
><strong><span>Chapter 5:<span> Comedentis**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaius, as Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur soon found out, was heading towards the library. Once he got there, he turned left into the bookshelves, stopping to look through all the book labels.<p>

"Which book are you looking for Gaius?" Merlin asked in good effort to help his guardian. Gaius didn't look at him and continued on searching. When Merlin almost started to think he wasn't ever going to get the answer, the physician responded:

"I need to find one book about stones. The magical ones... It's called erm, 'Stones of magic', or something like that... " Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine started to look for the book, to help Gaius. It took about 15 minutes, but then Gwaine, surprisingly, found it.

"I... think I found it..." he said and took the book down from the shelf so they all could see it.

"Yes, that's it." Gaius smiled, putting it on the table. He sat on the chair and opened the apparently very old book. "Even when I was a child this book was old. It's older than my father and his father before," He began the story. "My teacher once showed it to me and told me a bit about the most dangerous stones, but I wasn't very interested, and I didn't listen." Gaius flipped through the book and looked for one specific stone "But then he spoke about one stone, one that was different from the others. It had the power to steal magic from any sorcerer and keep it in itself. Then it could transmit the power to the other sorcerer that owned the stone. It was dangerous and almost all of them were destroyed in a Great Purge, but apparently- Here it is!" the old man smiled as the king and his two friends leaned closer to him so they could see the book.

"It's called 'Comedentis'. That means 'Eater'. These stones were made by Priestesses of Old Religion." Gaius read aloud "When any sorcerer comes close enough to it, it hypnotizes him and makes him to come closer. In the moment when the sorcerer touches the stone, it steals his power and keeps it inside itself. The other sorcerer, that owns Comedentis, can transmit the power to himself. The stone is not working until the sorcerer-owner comes and takes the stolen power out with a spell and transmits it to himself.

You need to take power over Comedentis so that you can control it. Only a sorcerer that is powerful enough or a warlock can do it. To transmit the power from the stone out, you need to use this spell."Gaius skipped the spell and continued in reading "In rare instances, when the stone touches two people at the same time, the stone can take the power from one person and give it to the second person or switch their bodies. Only one person is the exception." Gaius stopped reading for a few seconds, then continued on with a more unsure voice.

"Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened when he heard his name and he paled a bit. "When Emrys touches the stone it cannot take his power for it is too powerful, and Emrys cannot live without it. His power shall remain with him, and the stone will break. If he touches the stone with another person, it is believed to be of the same standards, except the stone will leave his power in his body, but switch the two people and their bodies. It makes it so that Emrys would be in a non-magic body and the second person is in a body filled with magic, or so it is expected, at least." Gaius ended and looked at Merlin, who was still paler than usual from when his name had been spoken from the book, or as the physician said, the book older than Gaius' grandfather."

Merlin's eyes widened more, as he realized, it was the time. It was the time to tell Arthur about his magic. Now he can't get out of this. Arthur will soon or later find out about the fact that he has magic. And if he won't faint from that knowledge, he will realize_ Merlin_ _is_ Emrys. Because the power remained in his body, and Arthur now had it. This was gonna be unpleasant.

Merlin almost had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to tell them his secret yet. He's been keeping it his whole life. Even from friends. Well, Will found out, bu he was the only one. No one else, apart from his mother, Gaius and Lancelot, that was dead now, knew about his magic. So this was gonna be hard. This was gonna be really hard. Arthur noticed his friend's teary eyes and came closer to him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Arthur asked with soft voice. He was concerned. Gwaine looked at Merlin too, and when he saw that he's pale and has tears in eyes, he asked too:

"What's wrong Merlin?" Merlin took a shaky deep breath, looked at Gaius, who nodded, and prepared himself to reveal his biggest secret of his life to his friends.

xoXOXox

In the middle of forest, near the place, where Arthur with knights camped just two days ago, wasn't anyone. But then, out of nowhere, there appeared a strong wind, swirling in one place. When the wind disappeared, a young woman was standing there. She was about 30 of age, few years older than Morgana. She had long orange hair, with pigtails here and there and blue eyes. She was wearing long brown dress, with belt and a short light brown cloak, over her shoulders. It was apparent she was a witch.

She looked around, if she's alone, and then walked towards the stump that was a few metres behind her. There, hidden in the grass, was a beautiful stone. It was fist-sized and almost transparent, with small golden sparkles inside.

The sorceress smiled, reaching for it and looking at it. She owned this stone a couple of years, but never used it until a few months ago. It was the only thing that remained her from her mother. She's given it to her when she was only six years old. That was when her mother died, and she had to go to live with druids. Because she had no one, when her mother died. Her father once went away, and never came back. Her older sisters died in the Great Purge by the hand of Uther Pendragon, and she wanted her revenge.

When her mother died, she's given her the Comedentis, as she used to call it, and said it's got great power. But she told her not to use it to her own benefit. Better to keep hidden or to destroy it. Her mother had the stone after her own mother. She had never had the power to destroy such a powerful magical thing, but she had enough power to keep it hidden and not working. So she cast a spell onto it to keep it that way. Her doughter, however, had a bit different plans what to do with it. She lifted her mother's spell when she was 29. That was a few months ago and it was the time when she was finally powerful enough to do it. And she used the stone to steal power from other sorcerers. She wanted to be more powerful, to be able to kill the king. She knew Uther was dead some time now, but Arthur was for her nothing more than a son of his father. She saw in him the new Uther, and so wanted to kill him.

The witch closed her eyes and started to transmit the power to herself. "_Da mihi virtutem habeas intra comedentis._" Her blue eyes flashed gold for a second, and the golden sparkles inside the stone started to glow. But after another second, it stopped and the light faded.

"No!" cried she, frowning "What happened? What the hell happened?!" It had to be a trick, she thought. It had to be. The stone wasn't working at her, when she came closer, and even if it'd started to glow, she was still safe, 'cause she owned the stone, and because she was the one, who lifted the spell, her mother had cast. So it wouldn't make any harm to her. But it didn't started to glow when she came closer, so it wasn't working. And that meant that someone touched it, when he was hypnotized. And so there had to be some magic hidden inside of it.

"Unless... two persons touched it in the same time." She frowned. "But that meant that it didn't steal the power from any of them, and just changed their bodies." She smiled a bit. She really didn't want to see the unlucky persons, who touched it. But she was still upset about it. In the last eight months, she managed to catch just one sorcerer, and it was obviously only a child. Because the power was tiny.

She had no idea that she almost catched the most powerful sorcerer, the world has ever and will ever seen: Emrys. But it didn't matter, because Emrys wielded so much power, that the stone wouldn't bear it, and would crack into million pieces, so no one would be able to ever use it again. And because this was the last one, the world would finally get rid of this threat for all sorcerers.

xoXOXox

Merlin's mouth went dry. They all were looking at him, expecting him to tell something, but he couldn't. He was too afraid. How will Arthur react? Especially when he knew now that Arhur loves him? It will break Arthur's heart, and Merlin couldn't do that. He looked at Gaius pleadingly, but the old man just nodded to show him that he should tell them now. It was the right time.

Merlin took a deep breath again, small tears glistening in his eyes. Arthur frowned at that, but remained silent. Merlin opened his mouth again, and finally said:

"Arthur, Gwaine, " they nodded at him "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but..." he looked at Arthur and swallowed, before saying "I-I have-" the doors opened and Goeffrey came into the library, stopping Merlin in mid-sentence. Merlin rolled his teary eyes, closed them and lowered his head.

"You have what?" Arthur asked and Merlin looked at him, Gwaine, Gaius and Geoffrey and answered at last "It doesn't matter anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi, did you expect Merlin to tell Arthur? Well, you will have to wait a little while :) The spell I used here was:<strong>  
><strong>"<strong>**_Da mihi virtutem habeas intra comedentis._****"=Give me the power you keep inside, Eater.**  
><strong>Till next time! :D<strong>


	6. Alaria

**I'm sorry, but the whole next week I won't be able to update. I'll be on my school trip to England :D I can't wait to be there! We're going this sunday already! Yeah, and the week after our trip I will have tons of homeworks, so I'm not sure when will be the next chapter... So this one is for you all! :D Hope you'll enjoy Gwaine! :)**

**Story: Body Change**  
><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span> Alaria**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>When Agravaine left Morgana, she sat back at her table, and finished her work. The enchantment was complete. She will be able to recognize Emrys just after seeing him, so she'll finally find out who Emrys is. She smirked. The message about her brother trapped in Merlin's body was pleasant. She could kill Arthur in Merlin's weak body, and Camelot wouldn't bother for a life of a servant. Then she can simply kidnap Merlin, 'cause she doubts that Merlin would have any fighting skills, and let him die by a slow and painful death. Then she could finally take her rightful place as a queen of Camelot. Her kind would be finally free and Morgause wouldn't be dead for nothing.<p>

The next day Morgana woke up and decided to go for a walk. She went out from her hovel, and went wherever she wanted, though she didn't know where was she going at all. She went to a meadow full of flowers. She smiled. It was her first smile in a long time. She didn't smile often. She was full of hate and thinking of how to kill Arthur and become the queen of Camelot. She had her potion with her, in her pocket. It couldn't work itself for long. It had to be renewed. She had to drink 3 drops of it every two hours. And the last time she drank from it was a hour ago.

When she was about to come back and collect some wood for a fire on her way back, she noticed someone on the other side of the meadow. When she looked closer, she recognized it was a woman. And then, she felt for first time her potion working. Morgana's eyes widened. The woman was a sorceress! Morgana came closer to get a better look at her. Maybe she could unite with her and let her in on the plan to kill Arthur. She smirked.

The woman looked to the other side of the meadow and saw Morgana, who met her gaze and started to walk to her. The woman had blue eyes and orange hair. The first thing Morgana noticed was the basket she held. It was covered with cloth and clearly hiding something. Morgana stopped in front of her, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Hello," She greeted with the etiquette that remained in her from her time as the king's ward in Camelot.

"Hello," greeted the woman, still suspiciously looking at Morgana.

"I am Morgana," Morgana said, and the woman's eyes widened. Morgana smiled. "Seems you've already heard about me."

"I am Alaria," introduced herself the sorceress "And yes, I've heard about you."

"For example?" Morgana asked.

"For example, that you want the whole of Camelot at your knees, and to be the queen of Camelot."

"That's true." Morgana smirked at her coldly after she had heard Camelot mentioned.

"Well, Morgana, that's what I want too." Morgana looked at her, still with suspicion but looking even more so pleased. "I want to kill the king 'cause his father killed my family." Alaria added as Morgana smiled, remembering the basket. If this woman is going to be her new accomplice in destroying Camelot, she can't be keeping any secrets.

"What do you have in that basket." Morgan's asked as Alaria tensed. She looked at her basket, in which she kept the Comedentis, then back to Morgana. She didn't want to be Morgana's ally. She's heard that Morgana's cold heart is full of hatred, and that she's cruel. Alaria wanted to kill the king herself, and wanted to use the Comedentis against Morgana later. She knew Morgana had strong magic. And perhaps, if she would use the Comedentis and Morgana will lose her magic, she'll be stronger than ever before.

"Nothing important," she answered and that was a mistake. Morgana wasn't fool and she felt strong magic from the basket. She got angry and frowned.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, I have stronger magic than you can ever have. I am the High Priestess of the Old Religion. Tell me what is in there!" Morgana yelled.

"Never!" whispered Alaria slightingly and reached a hand towards Morgana "_Astrice_!" she cried. Morgana fell backwards to the ground, and the poition she had in a pocket, fell out of it and broke against a stone on the meadow. But Morgana didn't notice it and immediately stood up. She reached a hand to throw Alaria backwards too. Alaria fell on the ground and her basket with the magic stone fell somewhere behind her. Comedentis fell out of the basket and was hidden now in a long grass somewhere in the distance at the end of the meadow. Morgana smiled and came closer to her.

Alaria slowly sat up and grabbed her head. When she put the hand down, her eyes widened. There was blood on it. She looked terrified on Morgana, that just smirked "I told you not to lie to me." she said and reached her hand again to kill the poor sorceress. She made a fireball and threw it towards her. Alaria managed to create a magic shield around her, but she was weaker and weaker and her shield was nothing against Morgana. It blocked the first fireball, but the second one followed shortly after the first.

It hit her and Alaria was dead. Morgana came to her and looked at her "I warned you." said she. Then she looked around for the basket and when she found it, she came to it. But when she looked into it, it was empty.

"What!?" Morgana cursed. Her eyes flashed gold, and a few trees fell down on the ground.

xoXOXox

The next day, Merlin woke up in Arthur's comfortable bed. He smiled. Arthur was unfortunately sleeping in his own bed, but he had this this one - big and comfortable. Yesterday, he wanted to tell Arthur about his magic, but Geoffrey interrupted them. He had to leave it. At least for yesterday. Now it was a new day, and he could tell them. If the won't be interrupted again.

He and Arthur wanted to kiss again yesterday, but unfortunately, this time Gwaine interrupted them. So they didn't kiss. Gwaine was looking at them very strangely, after what he almost saw. Later that day, he was laughing at them. He was alluding about it all the time and it caused some blushing. They all with Gaius agreed to go and find that stone. So they will have to go back to the place, where they were camping.

Merlin yawned and sat up. In that moment, the doors opened and Arthur came in. Merlin smiled at him and Arthur frowned "Don't smile like this Merlin. The only reason I went here was because I'm in your body, and I have to be seen coming in here."

Merlin smiled even more "Is it really the only reason?" Arthur blushed.

"Well, maybe... maybe I wanted to see you." Arthur smiled and sat on his bed, next to Merlin.

"When you say you wanted to see me, you mean your face?"

"No, I wanted to... be with you..." Arthur said and leaned a bit closer to Merlin. Merlin did the same. There were just a few inches between them. Before their lips can finally meet. But again, the doors opened and their another chance to kiss was gone. Arthur and Merlin both rolled their eyes and looked who was it this time. When their gazes landed on the person standing there, their faces were saying just one thing. And that was what they both said:

"Oh no..."

"Not again..." Merlin said. Because right there, near the door, was grinning Gwaine, apparently knowing what they both have just been about to do, when he opened the doors. He came in and tried to apologize. Well, when we say apologize, we mean that in very Gwaine's way:

"I'm truly sorry my Lord, and his lover Merlin. I didn't mean to destroy that moment of lust and kisses-"

"You!" Arthur stood up, when he heard it and was apparently about to throw something big and heavy at him, but in that moment Gaius came in as well. Arthur immediately put his hand down, and smiled innocently. But when he looked at Gwaine, his eyes were saying, that he was gonna throw something at him soon or later.

"Sire," Gaius greeted "I forgot to give you your ointment for your leg." Arthur nodded and took it from Gaius. Then he rolled up his trouser leg and placed the green thing on his wound. Gwaine was watching him a while, before he turned to Merlin and asked:

"Where have you gotten that from?" Merlin looked at him and opened his mouth to answer, but Arthur answered first:

"He tripped... again." But from the gaze he was looking at Gwaine and Gwaine at him, it was obvious, none of them actually believed it. They knew Merlin was lying, but they let him. At least for now.

"Well," Gwaine smiled "We should go and find the stone, right?"

"Yes," Arthur said "We'll eat the breakfast and then..." He looked around, but didn't see any breakfast "Where's the breakfast?" he asked, frowning slightly. Merlin smiled and coughed a bit. Arthur looked at him and Merlin answered, smiling slightly:

"You know, Arthur..." Arthur frowned and Merlin continued "Well, you are my servant now, so you... you know, have to ... bring the breakfast here." Merlin was now grinning at him and Arthur just shook his head and said, while walking towards the door:

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." and he left. Gwaine managed to lean his head out and call out to the king:

"Don't worry princess, you're doing it for your lover-" now it was Merlin, who finally threw a pillow on Gwaine's head. Gwaine just smiled innocently.

"I am the king!" was heard from Arthur in the same time somewhere from the corridor. Gaius just raised his eyebrow, smiled and then left too.

* * *

><p><strong>The spell is from Merlin wikia. Merlin used it on the knight of Medhir in 2x12 The Fires of Idirsholas :)<strong>

**Hope you all liked it!**


	7. A forest's adventure

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I'm really sorry for that. I was really busy, my beta was busy too, and tomorrow I have an entrance exam, so I should be learning right now. But here's the next chapter for you all! And now I've just realized Arthur still doesn't know about Merlin's magic, does he? Shouldn't I change it? :D Yeah and England was amazing! I was in Warwick castle in Merlin's Dragon Tower, and there I spoke to Kilgharrah, listened to Gaius and met Merlin's wax figure in a real size. And that woman who was playing Gaius' another apprentice said I had magic and Kilgharrah thought my best friend (KatTheUnicorn) was a Goblin! :D And I bought two Doctor who posters! :)**

**And now the following chapter! Hope you'll be happy with this one! :)**

**Story: Body change**  
><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: A forest's adventure**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>Once they finished their breakfast, the Once and the Future King, Emrys - his manservant and now his lover - and their good friend Gwaine saddled their horses and started their journey towards the middle of the forest. It took about a half of the day to get there. After about 7 hours, they finally reached their target. It was afternoon and in a few hours was going to be a sunset. They were mostly travelling in silence. But that was before Gwaine asked:<p>

"So..." Merlin and Arthur looked at him and Gwaine smiled "How long have you two been together?" he teased them. Arthur gave him a glare, but then he answered:

"Since yesterday..." he said.

"Well," they both turned to Merlin, who added "I've been thinking about you a little while before that." Arthur smiled at him.

"And how long?" he asked and rode with his horse a bit closer to Merlin.

"About... two months actually." Merlin answered and smiled at Arthur, who nodded.

"I've been thinking about you about 3 months." he smiled at Merlin again. Gwaine just rolled his eyes and said under his breath:

"... Lovers."

"What?" Merlin and Arthur asked in the same time. A battle cry from all directions saved Gwaine from an answer. They were surrounded in a second by bandits, and they were all running to them with their swords. Arthur cursed and quickly dismounted. He grabbed his sword, and, running to his closest enemy in the same time, he cried his own battle cry.

In that very moment all of the bandits immediately flew backwards, fell and remained on the ground, unconscious if not dead. Arthur stared at them speechless, his hand with sword prepared to kill, still in the air. Then he looked at Gwaine, who was on his right. He was as confused as him. But when Arthur looked at Merlin,... oh why he looked at him. Merlin was staring with his teary eyes right into his blue ones, biting his lower lip, as if he knew something the others didn't.

After a while Arthur asked finally "What the hell was that?" Merlin was still looking at him, before he answered quietly:

"That, Arthur... was magic." Merlin looked down, and Gwaine looked at him and at Arthur. Merlin continued "I wanted to tell you when we were in the library..." Merlin trailed off as he looked back deep into Arthur's confused eyes. Though he was actually looking into his own eyes. He took a deep breath and said "Arthur it was you."

"What?" Arthur asked incredulous and Merlin continued:

"You used _my_ magic Arthur."

"Yours?" Gwaine asked still confused. To Arthur, however it started to occur. He looked at Merlin unbelievingly and blurted:

"You have magic?" In his expression was written many things now. Disbelief, betrayal, hurt. Arthur didn't know what to think. His manservant, friend and in the latest days lover, was a sorcerer. But it was him, Arthur, who had Merlin's magic now. It was impossible. The magic should've been in Arthur's body, in Merlin's mind. Not in Merlin's body, in Arthur's mind. Unless... The only one exception. "You are Emros..." Arthur managed to say.

"Well, it's not Emros, but Emrys. And yes... I am." Merlin answered and smiled briefly, tears apparent in his eyes. This very moment was the one, he's been waiting since he came to Camelot. He hoped Arthur will understand this, that he will understand _him_, and won't refuse him . And even if Arthur would want to do it, he wouldn't counteract. No, he would let his king to do what he would think that is the right thing.

Gwaine was staring at him, before he grinned "Whoa, mate..." Merlin looked at him "You won't ever cease to amaze me." Merlin ignored him and looked back at Arthur. And Arthur at him. He had tears in eyes too. Suddenly he turned around and ran away. He just needed to be a little while alone. Somewhere, he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried after him, but the king ignored him. He just wanted to run. Run and run, wherever he could.

xoXOXox

Run, run, run. Run as fast as you can. Focuse just on the running. Arthur ran away from them. He was running, and wasn't bothering about the time. He didn't care that his leg was aching. Merlin's leg. It just didn't matter anymore. It was late afternoon and in two hours a sunset was about to come. Finally Arthur stopped and fell on his knees, exhausted. He was gasping and his heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel it in his ears. He wanted nothing more just to see Merlin. His real face, not his own. but now, when he knew, that his friend, more than that, had magic...

Arthur sobbed. He reached his hand to his cheeks and found out that he's crying. He, the king of Camelot, was really crying. But he let himself to cry. He needed to think. Why did Merlin do this to him? He was Emrys and his magic was now Arthur's. So Merlin didn't have magic right now. Arthur had it. The thought made his head spin a bit. He didn't want to have such a power.

Now he understood his feeling, he had when he first woke up in Merlin's body. He thought he could tear the world, just if he wanted to. His eyes widened. What if he could tear the whole world, just by thinking about it? Merlin couldn't be that powerful, could he? But something, in the back of his mind was telling him that Merlin indeed had to be powerful. Well, at least powerful enough to be in a book, that was older than Gaius' grandfather. Well, that was strange. He should think about it a while.

xoXOXox

Merlin was staring at Arthur's running silhouette, disappearing in the forest. He sniffed, his tears finally streaming down his face. He didn't want to hurt Arthur. But he had to tell him.

"Don't worry Merlin. He loves you, he'll come back, I'm sure." Gwaine tried to comfort his friend somehow. But it did little. Merlin sat down into the grass. He hugged his knees and let his chin rest on them. He wanted to do something. Not just sit there and do nothing. He wanted to run after Arthur and tell him everything he wanted to. To tell him, how much he loves him, that this wasn't a lie. To tell him, how many things he's done for him and Camelot. To assure him he can still trust him. That he could never hurt him. He was protecting him with his life, and if he'd have to, he would give up his life for him. Just to know he'd be alright again.

But he couldn't. He was just sitting there, tears on his cheeks. The hurt and betrayal he saw in his king's face, was unbearable. How much he wanted to see Arthur's real face right now. How much he wanted to hug him, kiss him and tell him that he had nothing to worry about. That everything's gonna be alright. But he knew Arthur well enough to know the king wanted no one's presence right now. He wanted to be alone. Just like he wanted to.

Gwaine sat next to him, and sighed "He'll come back..." he repeated and squeezed Merlin's shoulder.

xoXOXox

Morgana cursed again. Her potion was gone. Such a great advantage. As soon as she found out that the basket was empty, she started to look for its original content. But she didn't find it. And then another bad thing happened. She wanted to drink her potion again, 'cause she needed to restore its effect, but all she found was just an empty pocket. She turned around and started to look for it. And then, she found it. It was destroyed. It was shattered against a stone in the ground.

And the worst of it was that Morgana used in it all of her blood from an unicorn. It was an ancient gift from the High Priestesses of the old Religion. Morgause's given it to her. And it was the main ingredient of her potion. She couldn't get a unicorn's blood again. If she's gonna hurt a unicorn, Anhora will come, and she will be cursed. She can still remember the curse that was upon the whole Camelot, when Arthur killed the unicorn. She smirked. Just his name almost made her vomit.

Arthur had told her that he had to do three tests, and that he almost didn't manage it. Camelot would have been cursed forever, and everyone would have died. Including her. So no. She couldn't get a unicorn's blood again. For her it was impossible. How did the Priestesses manage it, she didn't know, but she wished she could too.

She was about to come back, because the sunset was in two hours, but then she heard some voices. When she came closer, she recognised that voice in a mere second. She smirked again.

"Seems Merlin in my brother's body came to visit me."

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time! :)<strong>


	8. Understanding

**Here's another chapter :)**

**Story: Body change**  
><span><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>** Understanding**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>Upset. That was what Arthur was now. Upset. Well, maybe not so much upset as he thought about it now. But he still couldn't believe it. Merlin, <em>his<em> Merlin, had magic. And Merlin's magic was now his magic. Merlin was Emrys. His name was in a book that was older than Gaius' grandfather. This was weird enough to just run away. He didn't know what to think. He still loved Merlin. He always somehow liked him. But he realized that he loved him only three months ago. When Merlin first came to Camelot, he thought he was just some rude boy who wanted to fight with the first person he met. And he met him. Prince Arthur, who is now the king of Camelot.

From the first meeting with him, he knew something was weird about him.

"_There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it._" He had told him, and now he knew what it was. Even then, Merlin had magic. He didn't know if he can ever trust him again, but hasn't Merlin proven countless times that he cares about him? That he wants him to be a great king? He told him so. Many times. Old memories flashed in Arthur's mind.

"_I'm happy to be your servant, till the day I die._" Merlin had told him. When he saw his somehow sad blue eyes, he knew it wasn't a lie. It was the truth. Merlin spoke from his heart, and he meant it. How many times had Merlin told him of how great king he is destined to be? One day he will unite all the kingdoms and will be the greatest king of Camelot. He told him that people will remember his victory till the end of time. And when Merlin told him this, he trusted him. He saw the truth in his eyes. Merlin was trustful. He told him the truth and he himself believed it. Merlin trusted Arthur with his life. He believed that Arthur will one day become the great King of Camelot, as Merlin said he's destined to be. That weren't lies. Arthur could feel it.

"_Destinies are troublesome things,_" Merlin had told him when he had said he has no idea what is it to have a destiny you can't escape. And yet again, he was wrong. Merlin knew about destinies everything. Maybe because he alone was carrying a big one on his shoulders. "_You feel trapped. You can't escape. Like your whole life has been planned out for you, and you've got no control over anything, and sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is really the best thing at all._"

_"How come you're so knowledgeable?"_ He had asked Merlin.

"_Hmm? I read a book_." When Merlin had said that he knew he was lying, but he had let him lie, and asked if he should marry princess Elena or not. Now he can only thank Merlin, he didn't marry her. Because now he's got a different love. He loves his manservant. He still loves Merlin. And he can't just escape and behave as if nothing happened. Merlin had magic, yes. But has it changed what Arthur felt for Merlin? Has it somehow changed how much he loves him?

No. And that was the reason why Arthur knew he can trust Merlin even now. He still loved him, and he was sure Merlin loves him too. Arthur understood him finally. He had no idea how hard it had to be. Such a young person, carrying the destiny on his young shoulders. To have no one he can talk to about it. Even with Arthur, he hasn't shared this secret and it had to be hard. To stand right next to him every day, with fear over his own life. To have no idea how he would react and what would he do.

Well, now Merlin knew how he reacted. He simply ran away. But now he can come back, hug Merlin and tell him that he understood. When they kissed, it wasn't a lie. It was true love. Arthur decided. He will come back to Merlin and tell him all these things he realized. And that he still loves him.

Arthur sighed. His leg hurt much more than he wanted. Sure because of the running. Why had he ran after all, when he's injured? Was he mad? When he and Merlin change their bodies back, it will be Merlin who's gonna still be injured, and Arthur didn't help it with the running.

He had no idea how long has he been there, but the sun was slowly falling down. He stood up and realized that a few meters before him is a beautiful meadow. Something was lying there on the ground. Arthur came to it, and realized it's a woman. She was apparently dead. She had orange hair and blue opened eyes. He knelt next to her, and touched her hand. She was cold. So he closed her eyes with his hand gently and stood up. He didn't have much time to bury her, he needed to get back to Merlin and it was slowly getting dark.

A few meters from her, back towards the forest was a basket. Probably hers. He looked into it and found it empty, so he decided to go back. He turned and walked back to the forest towards Merlin and Gwaine, but after about two minutes of walking he suddenly stopped. He felt something, something weird. Merlin would be able to tell him what it was, but he himself had no idea. He walked closer and closer, the feeling growing with each step when, suddenly, he tripped and fell on the ground.

"Well, Merlin," he said "Seems I have not just your magic, but your clumsiness as well." He smiled, and looked over at what he just tripped over. It was hidden in a high grass, but when he placed his hand there, he managed to palpate the thing. He grabbed it and looked at it closer. Then his eyes widened.

It was a stone. That stone. It was Comedentis. Arthur was sure about it. It looked exactly the same as the picture in Gaius' book. And the stone was glowing. It was a bit odd to hold it in hands and feel it glowing. But it wasn't a bad feeling at all. Arthur stood up, and put the stone into his pocket. Then he started to walk back to Merlin to tell him about what has he just found.

xoXOXox

"I didn't want to hurt him..." sniffed Merlin as Gwaine, still sitting next to him, tried to comfort his friend:

"It'll be alright. He will understand Merlin."

"And you?" Merlin asked and wiped his tears away "You understand me Gwaine?"

"...I think I do Merlin." Gwaine smiled and Merlin smiled at him too. At least someone seems to understand. "But still I wanna go to a tavern and don't you think you'll escape tons of questions," Gwaine added to cheer Merlin up "You will drink with me no matter if you want or not." Merlin laughed a bit.

"Thank you," said Merlin suddenly and looked at Gwaine.

"For what?" Gwaine asked, he wasn't sure why would Merlin thank him.

"For everything," Merlin replied and smiled again "That you are here for me when Arthur isn't. And that you aren't upset. Thanks for understanding me. You're a true friend."

"For you everything, mate," Gwaine smiled. It had to mean really much to Merlin as he realized. To be understood. He wanted to add something, but suddenly, something stopped him and he stiffened. He slowly stood up, took his sword and gave another sword to Merlin.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Gwaine cut Merlin off and only then Merlin heard it too. It were footsteps. Merlin smiled a bit. Maybe it was Arthur, coming back. But his smile disappeared in the next second he saw _her._

Her eyes flashed gold and they both suddenly fell backwards, against the trees. Morgana smirked and said:

"Did you really think you could hurt me with those little swords of yours?" she asked. "So, Merlin and Gwaine. What are you doing here?" Their eyes widened. How could she know about their swapped bodies? _Agravaine_, thought Merlin immediately. Though he couldn't tell Gwaine.

"How do you know it's Merlin?" Gwaine asked, holding his aching head.

"Does it need saying?" Morgana smirked "I'm smart. Seems smarter than you. Now answer my question!" she spat.

Gwaine smiled "Just wandering around, for some mushrooms and herbs for Gaius." Merlin just nodded. But Morgana didn't seem to believe his lie. She got angry.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, you little knight! I could kill you both just with a blink of my eye!" she cried, reached her hand towards them, and her dagger, she had in a pocket, flew to them and stopped a few inches from Gwaine's nose. Nor Gwaine nor Merlin said anything. They were just sitting there, looking hatefully at Morgana.

"Well," she continued "If you're not going to tell me the truth, you'll have to wait here, until you'll tell me. Don't you think you can escape me." she said and with another flash of gold in her eyes, they were tied to a tree "I don't care about you. You can starve here, if you don't tell me why are you here." with that, she sat down and waited to her answer, with the dagger still flying around them.

When no one of them spoke in another two minutes, she sighed "Did I tell you I'm not patient? And did I tell you I enjoy torture?" her eyes flashed gold, and another dagger flew to them. This time much closer to Merlin's face. The sun was almost gone, and it was almost dark. Her eyes were glowing gold in that dark.

Both daggers were flying closer to Gwaine, and to Merlin as well. The first dagger started to slowly tear Gwaine's skin on his arm, leaving behind a line of his blood. Gwaine clenched his teeth, but didn't say anything. They couldn't tell Morgana about Comedentis. She would know it still does exist, and would want to take it. They wouldn't ever change back.

The second dagger headed to Merlin and did the same. Morgana really did enjoy slow and painful torture. Still nor Merlin said anything. Though it did hurt.

xoXOXox

Arthur was walking towards Gwaine and Merlin, smiling. Now he knew who his lover was. And he finally understood. He was looking forward to tell Merlin how much he still loves him, despite the fact that he has magic. Well, Arthur had now his magic. He was so proud of Merlin. He had no idea that his younger friend could be so powerful. And now, he knew it. He felt it. He had Merlin's power. He could do anything with Merlin's magic inside of him, but he was afraid. He didn't know how it feels to do magic. Well, he knew a bit. When he cried and the bandits flew away, he felt something different. He felt something warm and pure. And now he knows what it was.

It was Merlin's magic. Magic, that has been always there. Though he didn't notice it. Arthur smiled again. He was almost there, but the dark was coming. The sun was almost gone, but he knew that they waited to him. They wouldn't ride away without him.

"Argh!" Arthur immediately stopped. It was Gwaine's voice. Gwaine's scream. What the hell happened? Arthur started to run, even with his injured leg. Just after one minute, he was there. He hid behind a tree (thanks God, Merlin was so skinny) and carefully looked down. What he saw, almost made him fall. He whispered, dismay written in his face:

"Morgana..."


	9. Escape

**So after a long waiting again, here's the next chapter for you. I really hope you all will like it and won't be disappointed :)**

**Story: Body change**  
><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>** Escape**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>When Arthur saw Morgana, her eyes were gold and two daggers were flying around Merlin and Gwaine, who were tied to a tree trunk. Gwaine and Merlin both had some blood on their arms. When Arthur saw his lover's blood, he got angry. He wanted to run down there and kill Morgana. She had hurt Merlin. His Merlin. He wanted to kill her so much, but he knew that he couldn't. He would reveal himself, and with that he would destroy the last chance of rescue for them. And he couldn't do that. He had to save them.<p>

One dagger flew closer to Gwaine and stabbed him in his leg. Gwaine cried out, clenching his teeth once again. Merlin's leg had been stabbed and he had blood on both of his arms. When Arthur saw that, his eyes filled with hot tears that he blinked away. He had to be strong now. He had to save them.

"Maybe this would make you speak!" Morgana cried, then smirked and said "I'll give you a few minutes to change your minds. And don't you dare to try to escape. The ropes are magical." With that, she smirked again and walked away. Arthur smiled. As soon as she was gone, he jumped down to save them. Well, he tried to jump, but when his legs touched the ground, he hissed and almost fell. His leg hurt again.

When Merlin and Gwaine saw their king, they smiled "Arthur!" smiled Merlin.

"You were our only chance, princess." Gwaine teased the king.

"Will you ever stop calling me a princess?" Arthur asked and looked at Gwaine who just grinned and answered:

"Don't think so."

Arthur sighed and took his own dagger to cut the ropes. But as soon as he cut them, they connected together again. He cursed.

"They're magical..." Merlin pointed out "You have to use my magic." When Arthur heard that his eyes widened. He couldn't use magic, could he? Well, he could, but now? And he had no idea how to do it. How to use his - Merlin's magic.

He swallowed "How?" Merlin took a deep breath, and started:

"Arthur. You have my magic now. But you don't know how to control it. I've lived with my magic long enough to know how to control it, and how to not let it do something i didn't want. When I was sad, all the flowers in the room withered. When i was happy, things were flying across the whole room and I didn't know how to stop it. Since the day Gaius started to teach me. He told me how. But you don't know, so you must do exactly as I say. Will you?" Merlin asked. Arthur just nodded and said:

"Yes I will Merlin. You know I will." he smiled and Merlin smiled back.

"So, say exactly what I say. Well, try this: Abricaþ benda"

Arthur tried to say exactly the same, but nothing happened. The chains just flashed silver. "Ok," Merlin said and mused "We need something more powerful..." He looked at Arthur and slowly said "Isen fæstnunga onlucan me"

Arthur frowned "Isen f-what?" Merlin said the spell again, and this time Arthur managed to say it. But again, nothing happened. Gwaine turned to Merlin:

"Don't you know something more powerful, mate?" Merlin looked at him and mused again.

"Well, I know one," he hoped it would work on the ropes this time "Arthur, try this: Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan" Arthur looked at him with his You-are-kidding-me face, but when Merlin looked at him imploringly, Arthur tried it. He closed his eyes and then looked at the ropes.

"Min stren-, sten-, gast-, gest mi- can you say it again? It's too long." Arthur said and Merlin said it once again, but much slower this time. He had to repeat it again and again, till Arthur knew the spell, and could say it properly. Then Arthur closed his eyes again and said "Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan" He felt the magic circulate through his veins, throughout his whole body; from his legs to his fingertips. The wave of pure magic got to his blue irises in less than a half of a second and he felt his eyes flash pure gold. It was amazing feeling. And this time, the ropes cracked finally and his friends were free.

He's just saved them with magic. With Merlin's magic. Now with his magic. He couldn't even believe it.

As soon as Merlin was free, he jumped Arthur around his neck and hugged him with every remaining strength he had. Arthur smiled and Merlin returned him the smile. Then he leaned closer and whispered to Arthur's ear "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..."

"It's alright Merlin. I understand now." Merlin smiled even more and maybe, maybe they would kiss in that moment, if it weren't for their dear friend Gwaine who interrupted them once again.

"Hey, you lovers, we need to go. She could be back any minute." And he was right. So they all quickly stood up, and walked away as far as they could. They were free, and now they could finally go to look for the Comedentis.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked Merlin, and Merlin looked at him. Then on his wounds on arms and leg, and said:

"Well, not so much. Just a few scratches from her dagger. Gwaine has some too."

"If I am to meet her again, I will kill her for what has she done to you... You both." Arthur added when he noticed Gwaine's grin.

"We need to find the Comedentis." Merlin reminded and Arthur smiled.

"No, we don't..."

"How do you mean th-" Merlin asked, but then he saw the beatiful stone in Arthur's hand. It was really beautiful. It was like a crystal, with gold sparkles inside. Merlin smiled.

Gwaine smiled as well and asked "How did you manage to find it?"

"Well," Arthur shrugged "I think it somehow found me..."

xoXOXox

Morgana was about five minutes walking from her captives. She wasn't so interested in why they were there. She just asked. But when they didn't want to answer, she realized it had to be something important. Maybe they wanted to find something, that could destroy her. She frowned. Why did she had to lose that potion? She was really bit upset about it.

She was sure that they cannot escape. She cast a spell on the ropes, that tied them to the tree trunk. She had no idea that Arthur was somewhere close to them. And if she would have had still her potion with her, and would have seen Arthur behind the tree, she would immediately know he had magic. Then she would be confused how much powerful magic her brother possessed. And she wouldn't know where did he manage to get such a magic.

But she no longer had her potion. She hasn't cast the most powerful spell she knew, just a weaker one. Morgause would have cast more powerful spell than has. But she thought they cannot escape. And she was right. If they wouldn't have magic with them.

She smirked. It was long enough for them. And if they don't tell her, she will torture them again. Yes, she enjoyed torture. She started to walk back to her little prisoners. But they escaped, and she didn't know that. Yet.

The moment she got there and saw her ropes destroyed, she got very, very angry. "NO!" she cried and a few trees started to fall again. "Why have I such a bad luck today?! Everything is wrong! They didn't have magic, so why?!" her eyes widened and she scowled when she realized who was the only one person who could have freed them.

"Emrys!"

xoXOXox

"Where?" asked Merlin. They were still going away from Morgana. He took the stone from Arthur and in that moment it stopped glowing. He frowned and gave it back to Arthur. Comedentis started to glow again "Seems it responds to your magic." Merlin said sadly.

"You mean _your_ magic," Arthur corrected him and Merlin smiled a bit again, gladly. Arthur continued "I tripped over it." Merlin and Gwaine started to laugh a bit "What? It's just your clumsiness Merlin. I had to get it with your body, because I, the king of Camelot, never trip over anything." Arthur straightened up proudly and Merlin with Gwaine started to laugh even more.

"Well, so, where did you _not_ trip over it?" smiled Merlin and Arthur looked at him with his very-funny-Merlin gaze.

"Well, I was running," answered he at last "and then saw a meadow. On the meadow I found a dead girl-"

"Dead?" asked Merlin and Gwaine in the same time. Arthur nodded.

"Yes, dead. Someone had to kill her, but she had just broken head. As if she fell from a high place. I went further and found a basket. I think it was hers. It was empty. Then I started to walk back to you two, but after about one minute, I... tripped," the king admitted and Gwaine with Merlin both smirked "And it was that stone," he smiled.

"Maybe it was hers too." Gwaine said.

"Then it had to be her, who switched our bodies with it..." Arthur mused out loud.

"Perhaps..." said Merlin. "But we have to find out how to change us back."

"You're right," Arthur said "But how? Wasn't something in that Gaius' book?"

"No, when he got to that part, it was too blurred to read. And the last part was ripped out from the book. Someone had to do that long time ago." Merlin answered. He knew what he had to do now. Gaius told him that he has no idea how to change them back. And they both knew that only one person could know that. Well, it wasn't exactly a person. Rather a dragon. It was Kilgharrah, the Great dragon. Merlin had to reveal his other secret to Gwaine and Arthur. And he had to do it now. He took a deep breath and stopped walking. Arthur and Gwaine stopped too and looked at him, questioningly.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Erm, I think I know someone who could help us."

* * *

><p><strong>Spells from Merlin wikia.<strong>


	10. A Prophecy

**So, it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm really really sorry for that :( But yay, here's the next chapter *smiles hopefully* Hope you will enjoy it, if you haven't forgotten the plot already because of the long waiting...**

**Story: Body change**  
><strong><span>Chapter 10:<span> A Prophecy**  
><strong>By: Mischel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Erm, I think I know someone who could help us," Merlin said and smiled a bit. Gwaine and Arthur both looked at him confused.<p>

"Who is it?" Gwaine asked. Merlin started to walk again and turned slightly to the right.

"Hey, wait," Arthur said as he walked with Gwaine, following after Merlin. While walking, Merlin took a deep breath and then sighed. He had to tell them the truth now, and he needed to prepare himself. It shouldn't be more difficult than when he told Arthur about his magic, right? But it wasn't his _magic_ and _lies_ that destroyed Camelot a few years ago, it was the Dragon. And it was still alive, so... He really didn't know how Arthur would react.

"We need to hurry, it's already dark..." Merlin said and sped up his pace so Gwaine and Arthur had to walk a bit faster. His legs did hurt, but this was important.

They didn't say anything, they were just walking after Merlin who was apparently leading them somewhere, waiting for him to say something. Anything. But he just kept walking in silence, in the dark. He knew exactly where he was going.

After almost ten minutes spent in silence, walking, Arthur stopped Merlin, and asked:

"Merlin, are you ever going to tell us who your mystery friend is?" Merlin sighed, looking at Gwaine, and then back at Arthur. They needed to know. They will find out in an hour after all.

"Well,... " Merlin started "I don't want to disturb him now, because it's dark, and I don't know if he's sleeping. But we need to get to a meadow over there," Merlin pointed in front of him "It's about another hour of walking. If we'd still have our horses, it would be less, but we don't have them, so..."

"That wasn't an answer to my question." Arthur said.

"Yes, I know. Walk, and I'll tell you while walking." They started to walk again and Merlin finally started "Remember when was the Great dragon attacking Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Of course," Arthur answered.

"There was a dragon?" Gwaine asked in wonder.

"Yes, but you weren't here yet," Arthur told him and looked back at Merlin to continue.

"So," Merlin sighed again "he was attacking us and we had no other choice but to go and find Balinor. The last Dragonlord."

"Yes, but he died and I managed to kill the dragon myself.," Arthur finished, proud a bit when he remembered that moment of joy when he found out that the dragon was dead. Now Merlin bit his lower lip and cocked his head a little. He was silent. "What?" Arthur asked.

"Not so quite..." Merlin slowly answered.

"What do you mean 'not so quite'?" Gwaine asked and looked at him. They were still walking.

"Well, Balinor died, but he had... a son." Merlin said at last.

"He had a son?" Arthur asked amused. "And who was it?"

"Rather who is it." Merlin said.

"What?"

"It's... it's me, Arthur." Merlin turned to him. "I am his son. When my father, Balinor, died, his skills became mine." The memory on his father made Merlin sad. Some small tears started to form in his blue eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Merlin I'm sorry that your father died..." Gwaine said and Arthur nodded.

"It's alright..." Merlin said and then added "But do you understand what it means?"

"Do you mean...?" Arthur asked, slightly afraid to finish his question. Merlin looked at them both and then took a deep breath before saying:

"I am the last Dragonlord now." Arthur's and Gwaine's eyes widened and Merlin continued "Arthur... " he looked at him "You didn't kill the dragon. I've just sent him away and ordered him to never attack Camelot again."

"So..." Arthur began "I didn't kill him and he's still _alive_, flying somewhere over there?" He pointed to the dark sky, now full of sparkling stars.

"Yes," Merlin nodded "And his name is actually Kilgharrah."

"It has a name?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course it does," Merlin answered "Why not? It's a living creature, just as you and I are."

Arthur smiled a bit "Now don't tell me it's even able to speak." He laughed, Merlin remaining silent. "What?" Arthur stopped smiling and now he was frowning unbelievingly with wide eyes "Merlin?... Is it able to speak?"

Merlin pursed his lips into a line, like Gaius always did, and then smiled a bit. That was enough for Gwaine and Arthur to know that that dragon_ is_ indeed able to speak. It was weird to find out in less than two hours that your best friend has magic, and that he speaks to dragons. That he's the last Dragonlord. And that he managed to keep such a big secrets right under your nose, and you've never really noticed.

But it was still their friend, and if they were true friends as they were, then they wouldn't judge him by what he was, or what he could do. He was still their best friend. For Arthur was even more than that.

"So that is your friend you are leading us to?" Arthur asked after a while.

Merlin smiled "Yes, he is," and started to walk again. The next hour was spent in silence. They were just walking, every of them in their own thoughts. They were going to visit the Great Dragon after all. The same dragon that was imprisoned by Arthur's father in the caves under Camelot for twenty years. The same dragon that was attacking his beloved city of Camelot and killing innocent people in revenge. And the same dragon that Arthur's never managed to kill, and instead Merlin stopped him from attacking, and he was still flying out there somewhere.

A chill ran down Arthur's spine. Not that he was afraid, but because it was cold. They were in the forest, and it was dark. So it was cold. And Arthur was in Merlin's thin clothes and Merlin was in his big armour that had a few shirts under to keep the knight warm. And of course he was going to see the Great dragon. The Great dragon! And all these years he thought it was dead. And now, suddenly he finds out it wasn't dead. And his best friend stopped the creature, while he was apparently knocked out, lying on the ground. It was unbelievable. But this was Merlin, and everything was possible with their clotpole around.

Gwaine was, on the other hand, quite ok with it. He always thought that Merlin was destined to do more important things than just to serve a king. Well, that was great itself, most of the people wanted to serve the king of Camelot. But this was Merlin. And he never really cared so much about his job. He was coming late most of the time, calling Arthur names, not bothering that he was a crowned prince and now the king of Camelot. So no, Merlin didn't care about his job so much as others. But he loved the king and they were a good friends. He served his king with all his heart and that was enough.

But what Gwaine meant was that Merlin was destined to do more important things than serve a king. He always felt there was something special about him, but he's never really found out what it was. And now, in one day, he finds out that Merlin beated the Great dragon on his own, and that he was a sorcerer. That was a bit weird, but he was proud of Merlin. Yes, he had very good friends. Gwaine smiled. But then he realized something. Merlin hasn't told him anything closer to that special name - Emrys.

So Gwaine asked after a while "Erm, Merlin? What is that name Emrys by the way?"

"That's a name the druids call me," the young warlock answered.

"Wait, you know the druids?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes, and they helped me a few times. I owe them quite a lot." When no one said anything, Merlin continued "Kilgharrah once told me that a hundreds of years ago, was a prophecy that remained till today, and still is in minds of every druid. The prophecy was that one day will born a warlock, called Emrys. He will be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth." Merlin smiled a bit, still walking towards the meadow "It was foretold that in that time, will born the Once and the Future King as well. And that is you, Arthur," Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur "You are the Once and the Future King." Merlin smiled and Arthur smiled a bit too.

"I'm not sure, If I'm so important Merlin." Arthur doubted.

"Of course you are, Arthur. You are very important. You have no idea how much." Merlin said and smiled. Then he started to walk again and continued in his tale. "The Once and the Future King is destined to be the greatest King, Camelot has ever seen and will ever see. He will, with Emrys together, unite all the five kingdoms and create a peaceful land, where no one will be hunted again, and people will live in peace with magic and in prosperity. That land will be called Albion. And the destiny is slowly fulfilling Arthur. You are the king now and you already know about my magic. I believe the rest of the prophecy will fulfill as well, and we all will live in peace, in Albion, where magic will be allowed again." Merlin sighed and bowed his head a bit, "But there is the dark side of this prophecy too."

"And what does the other side say?" the knight asked the warlock in front of him.

"That there will be an evil witch, Morgana, who will unite with Mordred, and they will together want to destroy Camelot. And this part of the prophecy is almost already fulfilled too." Merlin was right. Morgana was the witch, hiding in her hovel in the forest. Arthur's sister. Arthur frowned a bit. Where were the old times, when he and Morgana were playing together as brother and sister? Where were the times, when Morgana wanted no harm and to save as much as possible of innocent people? And now, she is killing these people herself and believes she's doing the right thing.

Where are those times now?


	11. Mystery Friend

**I'm so sorry it took so long! :( **

**CHAPTER 11**

**_Mystery Friend_  
><strong>

**_._**

The meadow was getting closer as they were walking. Merlin and Gwaine had a few wounds from Morgana's daggers and Arthur didn't want Merlin walking around like that with the blood on his clothes, so he tore his shirt to make a bandage, bandaging up Merlin's hands and leg. Of course, Merlin complained because it was Arthur's shirt and he didn't want him to catch a cold, but Arthur was Arthur. Gwaine patched himself up too, and they continued in their journey.

"Erm... Merlin?" Arthur asked after a while.

"Yes?" said the young warlock, still walking in front of them. Arthur looked at Gwaine for a second and then asked:

"How did you really injure your leg?"

"And now we want the truth." Gwaine added. "Y'know, that's the kind of story you tell others when you don't lie." Merlin stopped, slowly turning to them as he sighed._ No more lies..._

"Four days ago," he slowly began, "there was an assassin. In Camelot. He wanted to kill you Arthur." Arthur's eyes widened.

"I didn't know anything about it..." Arthur said.

"Me neither." Said Gwaine and looked at Arthur.

"Well," Merlin sighed again. "He wanted to kill you, and someone either told him to kill me as well or he just didn't want any witnesses, because when I showed up to stop him and he saw me, he stopped preparing his trap for you and ran after me. I ran into the forest and it was already dark, so I hid behind a rock near a little cliff. It wasn't that high, but you would probably die if you fell down. He scared me and I wanted to run away, but he was faster. He had a dagger, hidden in his pocket on his chest. He managed to cut my leg and I almost fell down there with him. Fortunately I was holding onto a small bush that was on the rock, and with my other leg I kicked him in his face. He fell down and died. I staggered back to Camelot, where I destroyed his trap for you, then I went back to Gaius." Merlin pointed to Arthur's leg, "He, then, treated my leg. Well, as much as possible." Merlin ended, swallowing, looking at Arthur's leg.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell us?" Arthur asked surprised by Merlin's courage to kill that assassin, and that Merlin didn't use his magic when he could have.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You both had enough of your own problems." Said Merlin and without another word, he turned around and started to walk again "We need to hurry up." he said.

Within an hour they finally reached the meadow. It was large. It was already night, so everywhere was dark. But on the other side of the meadow, they could see a few fireflies, and the moon was shining high above the trees. It was a silent beauty.

Merlin smiled and walked through the meadow, almost to the middle. There he stopped. His friends were looking at him, expecting the dragon.

"Wait," Arthur suddenly said. "This is this meadow?" he asked. "I mean, this is the meadow we fought the Great Dragon for the first time."

"Yeah, it is." Merlin answered and smiled. "It's large enough for him to land, but I need to summon him."

"And how do you wanna do that, mate?" Gwaine asked.

"Look." Merllin grinned, throwing back his head to look up to the sky, starting to scream in a different language: "_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_" Though none of his friends had understood him, they both felt the power of these words. For first time, they actually realized the power their friend had.

Merlin stood there a while, still looking at the sky, before bowing his head back finally. Then he went to them. "He'll be soon here." He smiled.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked amazed. He had just watched his friend summon a dragon after all.

"He told me. I can hear him in my head, talking to me." Merlin smiled even more. "But I wasn't too sure, I thought that maybe you could have had my dragonlord abilities too, Arthur."

"Me?" the king asked.

"Yes, because you have my body, but it seems my power as the last Dragonlord remained in my mind and not in my body like my magic." Merlin's smile faded a bit.

"Don't worry, mate," Gwaine smiled. "If that Kil- erm... that dragon knows how to change your body back, you'll have your magic back soon." Merlin smiled at him. They waited and waited in silence until Kilgharrah finally, after about ten minutes, obscured the moon above their heads and then landed in front of them. He bowed his head to his young lord first, and then looked at him, suddenly puzzled apparently.

He could sense that something wasn't right here, but he couldn't be sure what was it. Not yet. He looked at Arthur in Merlin's body and asked "Why did you call me this time, Merlin?" His voice was very deep, but it was wise. Arthur smiled a bit, and then answered:

"No,... I'm," he swallowed. That dragon was really high, he didn't realize that the first time he saw him. "Er... I-I'm not Merlin the G-great dragon... " Kilgharrah looked at him closer, and Arthur had swallow again, not as if he was afraid of course. "I am the king Arthur, and Merlin's over there..." he pointed to Merlin, who was standing closer to Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah followed his hand until his gaze landed on Merlin in Arthur's body.

"I am Merlin, Kilgharrah," Merlin began. "And that's Gwaine," he pointed at the knight behind Arthur, who immediately straightened and smiled a bit shyly. Merlin then continued. "Three days ago, we were on a hunting trip and we found the Comedentis-"

"It does still exist?" Kilgharrah's gold eyes widened.

"Yes it does," Merlin answered. "And Me and Arthur touched it at the same time. It switched our bodies, but I am Emrys, so my magic remained in my body. But my dragonlord abilities didn't. Do you know why?" The young dragonlord asked his dragon. Kilgharrah smiled and answered:

"Because your body cannot live without its magic, Merlin. Your magic in circulating deep in your veins, and in your heart. You are magic itself, in fact. But your dragonlord abillities remained in you, because you weren't born with them. You got them after your father died. Your body can live without these powers, but it can't without your magic."

"We wanted to ask..." began Arthur hesitantly, "Do you know how to change us back?" The dragon laughed a bit. Then he looked at Arthur and said:

"Yes, I know how to change you back young Pendragon. But you will need to find the Comedentis first."

"We've already found it." Arthur smiled and put the stone out of his pocket to let the dragon see it.

"Beautiful," said the old dragon. "I haven't seen it in a very long time." Kilgharrah looked back at Arthur. "You will have to dominate the power of this stone Arthur." said he.

"How can I do that?"

"Take it in your hands and focuse only on its power. Soon it should start to glow. And that would be all young king." Kilgharrah said. Arthur took it in his hands and closed his eyes.

"Wait," Merlin interrupted him. He looked at the dragon "Why didn't the stone took Arthur's magic, when he found it?"

"That is a good question young warlock," Kilgharrah answered and Merlin smirked a bit at the words young warlock, 'cause now he didn't have his magic. "Comedentis had always its owner. And if this owner dies, the stone waits until new owner, that means someone with magic powerful enough to dominate it, appear."

"Yes, Arthur found a dead girl near that stone." Gwaine agreed.

"That's true," Arthur said. "So..." he closed his eyes again and focused on the power of the stone, he held in hands. The stone slowly but surely started to glow more than before. Before, when he found it, it just glowed when Arthur held it. But it didn't mean he dominated its power. It just meant that the stone felt Arthur's magic. And that he's very powerful. The glow stopped and Arthur opened his eyes again. "That's all? Is it done?" He asked and the Great dragon bowed his head in agreement.

"Yes it is, young Pendragon," he said in his deep voice.

"So now what?" Merlin asked.

"Now Arthur will have to do something I am not sure he will like." Said Kilgharrah honestly and Arthur looked at him a bit worriedly.

"Like what?" He asked. The dragon took a deep breath, and I mean really deep, 'cause he was huge. Then he looked at Merlin and Arthur and said slowly and carefully:

"You and Merlin will have to come to each other, and you both will have to touch the stone. You," Kilgharrah looked at Arthur, "will have to think about your body and to change it with Merlin's body back, and then,..." Kilgharrah sighed and they both looked at him expectantly, "Then, you will have to... kiss each other." The Great Dragon finally finished what he needed to say.

"What?" said Arthur and Merlin both in the same time, while Gwaine started to grin like a mad man, knowing exactly what that meant. Kilgharrah said:

"Believe me Merlin, I have no idea why it has to be done like this, but there is no other way..." Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled a bit. Arthur did the same. Kilgharrah retreated back a bit and waited. Merlin smiled more, because he was glad that he will finally kiss Arthur again. And Arthur smiled too, thinking exactly the same, but then he noticed grinning Gwaine and rolled his eyes immediately.

"Shut up, Gwaine," he said.

"I wasn't saying anything," he grinned back at Arthur. Merlin and Arthur just rolled their eyes, and let it be. They came closer to each other, Arthur holding the stone. They came closer and closer, until they were mere twenty inches from each other. Arthur reached his hand with Comedentis in his palm. Merlin placed his own hand on the stone and Arthur whispered:

"Ready?"

"Ready." Merlin whispered back, and then, then their lips finally met. They got closer and started kissing with every desire they had. How long they were longing for this. But they never really kissed properly. They were always interrupted by Gaius or Gwaine. But now, now they were kissing like all the kisses at once. Merlin opened his mouth against Arthur's in lust to have more from Arthur. Arthur did the same.

"Lovers..." grinned Gwaine at them, but they didn't hear him. Only one thing they were thinking about, was their endless love. And their bodies of course. Slowly the stone started to glow in their hands. The glow kept growing and growing, until they both were enveloped in one big gold glow. They were still kissing, but suddenly, the glow disappeared and they both fell on the ground, unconscious.


	12. Welcome Back

**This is my last chapter so this story is finally complete! I'm so sorry it took so long, I sent this to my beta, but she stopped responding :/ I tried to wait, but it was too long, so I decided to post this last short chapter without her help. Hope you'll enjoy the end! :)**

**CHAPTER 12 - EPILOGUE**

**Welcome Back**

_"A riddle?" Merlin asked as he turned towards Arthur. They were sitting by a fire in the forest. Balinor didn't want to come with them to save Camelot and that made Merlin sad, although he tried his best to hide it. He didn't even get the chance to tell him who he really was, his son._

Suddenly the dream ended and Merlin woke up. He didn't want to open his eyes yet, he had a terrible headache. Slowly he remembered all of what had happened and suddenly he was afraid. What if it didn't work out? What if he was still trapped in Arthur's body? Finally he tried to open his eyes, but in the next moment he regretted it and quickly closed them again. The sun was shining right into his face. He groaned and covered his face with his palm. He heard steps somewhere near him. Someone was walking around him and then the sun stopped shining and the steps came back, closer to him. _Someone had to close the window_, Merlin thought.

_Maybe_, he thought, _maybe I dreamt about it, because Balinor was my father and the last Dragonlord before he died. Then I was the last one and my power remained in me..._ Merlin was so glad he still had his Dragonlord abilities. It wouldn't be very nice if Arthur had them too, it would be so annoying. He'd be totally powerless then, useless. And even though he was still able to summon dragons, he didn't know if he had his magic back too. That was still a question.

He tried to open his eyes again and realised he was in his room. He felt a bit sick. He lifted his head a bit, but in that moment his vision spun around and he fell back onto his pillow. Wait, was it his pillow? It was much softer and bigger. The second time he opened his eyes, he saw someone's face above him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Merlin smiled warmly at the person above him.

"...thur-" his voice was hoarse and he had to clear his throat. He looked up at him again and whispered softly "Arthur."

"Welcome back Merlin," Arthur smiled down at him and slightly touched Merlin's forearm with his fingers.

"What happened?" Merlin lifted his head again and was happy to find out he didn't feel as bad as before. Arthur's hand felt warm against his skin.

"Well, it worked." Arthur smiled again. "I woke up just an hour ago and then met Gwaine before going here to look at you."

"How did he manage to drag us back anyway? It's not really a short way to Camelot from that meadow. And you know we're heavy." Merlin paused for a moment. "Well, at least you are."

"Very funny, Merlin. Thanks," Arthur glared at him, annoyed a bit. Still his eyes were telling how much he loved Merlin. "Gwaine said," Arthur continued, "that the dragon told him we were about to wake up in a couple of hours, and then he destroyed the Comedentis and said that it has made enough harm in our world. Then he simply left. Gwaine took us and tried to drag us here, but luckily a searching party was looking for us. We didn't show up and it was already after midnight, so they went to search for us. Gwaine met them in the forest and they had horses, so it wasn't that hard to take us back home after all."

Merlin sat up, the sick feeling completely gone and asked, "Morgana?"

"No traces after her."

Merlin smiled a bit and Arthur smiled too. They were finally back in their right body and it felt so good! Finally they could kiss without the feeling of kissing their own lips. Finally they could find out how it feels to actually kiss each other. Merlin smiled more at Arthur, Arthur just returned the smile with his eyes shining. Someone could wonder what were they thinking about when they stared at each other like this, completely silent. But that was only between them.

"Is that your pillow under my head?" Merlin suddenly broke the silence with a suspicious grin and Arthur visibly blushed. He nodded and smiled sheepishly, "You know I love you?" Merlin whispered and Arthur grinned.

"Yes Merlin. And I love you too..." The next thing that happened was wonderful. The king and his warlock leaned closer to each other, completely lost in each other's deep blue eyes, their heartbeat quickening. Merlin was the first to look at Arthur's beautiful lips. Though only for a second, Arthur didn't hesitate to use the opportunity and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and in that moment it was like nothing before. Merlin moaned slightly into the kiss, their lips moving in sync. They were kissing and kissing, giving each other their endless love, not caring about anything else in the whole world. Right there and right then, they were everything that mattered.

xoXOXox

When Gaius went into his chambers with his bag full of medical supplies, he wanted to check on his ward, if the boy was alright and if he was awake already. He quietly went closer to the door, he didn't want to disturb him if he was still sleeping. He slowly went up the stairs to Merlin's room and carefully opened the door. When he saw Arthur sitting on Merlin's bed, kissing him, he had to smile. He was glad to know that Merlin was finally happy with his life. He slowly closed the door again and left the boys alone. And that is the end of the story. Everything was alright again, back in order. Merlin and Arthur had found their true love and they were happy together.

*The End*

**So, this is the end. Hope you all enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again my thanks to KmKizmet for being a my beta and that she helped me with almost all of this :)**

**And of course many thanks and many kisses for all of you for favoriting, following and reading my story and for leaving reviews! I love you! ;D And I'm so sorry that the updates were so slow. Damn school and homeworks :/**

**Bye!**


End file.
